Victor's Initiative
by Leyvaten-Wench
Summary: Peeta, is a member of the 'Victor's Initiative'. He's never been a normal boy. When he's ordered to play undercover bodyguard to a bunch of rich, spoiled brats, he thought it would be easy. He never counted on high school and teenage hormones. Slash Peeta/Cato Peeta/?
1. A Victor's Initiative

**AN/ OK This chapter has been redone and now contains a very popular character from don't you want me. The first part is more or less the same, but please read it and give me your thoughts!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, but Mr. Snuggles is all mine baby!**

''You want me to what?'' Peeta blurted.

''You heard me brat.'' Haymitch affirmed.

Peeta Mellark had heard some stupid and fucked up shit in his seventeen years of life, but what his boss just told him took the entire cake, and half the damn bakery.

''No, no way in hell! I'm a thief not a fucking baby sitter.'' He refuted adamantly.

''You're whatever the employer pays you to be.'' Haymitch growled.

Peeta scowled back at him. This wasn't the first time that he'd disagreed with his boss and they both knew that it wouldn't be the last. They were both stubborn and generally argued just for the hell of it.

Haymitch Abernathy was a Mentor of the Victors Initiative and he had been Peeta's primary handler since he was a small child, when he was first selected for the program. As such, he'd known the man for almost his entire life and they were more than used to each others ways.

The Victors Initiative, often referred too as simply 'The Initiative' by it's members, was an elite organization that had been founded in London, during the late seventeen hundred's. Today they had branches all over the world and Peeta had called the New York offices his home since he was recruited.

The Initiative had originally been established as a method of turning orphaned children into loyal soldiers, but the British Monarchy had found fault with their methods and attempted to disband the organization. After that, although they'd officially ceased operations, they continued to work discretely under the Crowns nose.

Since they had lacked the funding of the royal family's coffers, they had needed a new source of income to maintain their training standards. The brilliant solution, was to hire out their trained students as mercenaries. This triggered a snowball effect. When governments and wealthy businessmen caught wind of the covert group and their exceptional operatives, they started requesting individuals with specific skill sets and abilities. In order to meet demands, the Initiative began to intensify and diversify their training methods more and more.

In the last century they had incorporated instruction, in as many obscure fields as possible into their training regime. As such the selection process for trainees, known more commonly as 'Tributes', had also become far more refined. Only those children with the highest I.Q and physical potential were chosen for the program. Even then, they only selected orphans with no living family.

Once a Tribute was deemed sufficiently educated and had chosen a speciality, they were granted the title of Victor and put to work in the field, carrying out whatever tasks they were hired for. When a Victor reached an age past their physical prime, or if they had personal reasons such as mental trauma or injury, then they could choose to become a Mentor.

Mentors were assigned a handful of Tributes, who they would oversee the training of. When those Tributes passed the necessary evaluations and became Victors, it became the Mentors duty to manage their work load. They'd do everything, from choosing which assignments they would take, to negotiating their pay and even arranging for their lodgings and travel.

Peeta had been a Victor since the impressively young age of thirteen, and had met his Mentor Haymitch when he was only three. As such he was used to his mentor being a complete bastard, but that didn't seem to stop him from getting pissed off about it. Usually Peeta was given work that involved theft or espionage, but this time his Mentor had chosen him something quite different. And different wasn't always good.

''I wouldn't have to do what the client asked, if you hadn't accepted the damn job!'' Peeta growled.

Haymitch shrugged uncaringly, casually dismissing the teenagers complaints.

''Their families have been regular Initiative clients for over a century, I couldn't just refuse. Plus you're the only operative in the country that's the appropriate age for the mission.'' The man explained impatiently.

Peeta glared at his mentor, trying his best to incinerate the man with his eyes.

''Why can't their private security handle it? Isn't this what they pay them for?'' The blonde queried.

Haymitch sighed in suffering. No doubt he was desperate for a drink right about now.

''Because everyone in the school would notice a bunch of mobsters in suits walking around. And despite the families influence in the running of the academy, the board wouldn't let that fly. There's also the small detail, of them not wanting their children to know they're being threatened.'' The Mentor responded.

Peeta nodded in acceptance, quickly grasping the implications.

''So they need a bodyguard that can act completely covert. And who would be better than an undercover classmate?'' The boy asked rhetorically.

Haymitch nodded sharply in agreement. Peeta could be a stubborn brat, but he usually gave in to logical reasoning..._usually_. The kid gave a sigh of resignation and the Mentor knew that he'd won this round, but he didn't doubt that the young Victor would find some way to exact vengeance upon him.

''Who's the enemy?'' Peeta grumbled reluctantly.

The older man grinned at him in triumph.

''They aren't sure. They've exploited almost all of their connections, but have no concrete evidence on who the threats came from.'' Haymitch explained.

Peeta snorted in disbelief.

''Crime lords, with their kind of money and connections, and they have no clue who's messing with them? Yeah, I totally believe that.'' He sneered sarcastically.

His Mentor shrugged, non-committally.

''I agree that they're probably keeping some things under their hats, but that's their prerogative. Either way, you still have a job to do.'' Haymitch chided him.

Peeta knew that the man was right. Haymitch Abernathy may have been a drunk, but he knew his shit when it came to the business. In general Peeta disliked bodyguard work, as the assignments were usually long term. He specialised in theft, and he was damn good at it. To him nothing was more satisfying than a well planned and perfectly executed heist. Plus using grappling hooks, totally made him feel like Batman. Except that he was way hotter than Christian Bale.

Sadly it seemed that their would be no use for his usual skill set in this mission's parameters. Unless of course he got bored and picked some students pockets. His assignment was fairly straight forward, though there were some complications involved, but as far as such things went it was still pretty cut and dry.

A syndicate of families, known for ownership of a number of legal and several _illegal_ international businesses, were being threatened and blackmailed by unknown individuals. They were referred to as H.I.Y.V.E, utilising the first letter of each families surname. The five familial groups and their many extended members, had an excellent security detail and had managed to keep any blackmail material from the media. So for the most part, they were safe and handling their own problems. The only major concern for them, was their children. The five families boasted a total of seventy six members. Four of those members, attended a prestigious private school in a remote location.

The Panem Academy For The Gifted, or more accurately the _rich_, was isolated. If the person, or persons, threatening the group decided to stage any kind of kidnapping or attack, then the four teenagers that attended the school would be by far the easiest target. They were the direct heirs for three of the respective chairs on the syndicates board of directors. Hargrieve, Vandal and Evans. For some unfathomable reason, the children's parents didn't want them knowing that they and everyone related to them were being threatened. Which would make Peeta's job that much harder.

He had to watch over and protect four arrogant, spoiled brats, without alerting them to the fact that they were even in danger. Or compromising himself, but that was usually a given in undercover scenarios. Peeta knew that if he had to keep track of the teens, then the best way to do it was from a distance. If he could follow them unnoticed, then things would go much more smoothly. He'd have to stay completely under their radar while at the school. Never having been to a normal school, of any kind, he was unsure of what would be considered 'under the radar' behaviour.

There was just one more important question, that he needed answered..

''Who's my partner? Beetee? Johanna?'' He inquired.

It was standard protocol for Victors to work in pairs, unless the mission specifically called for a single operative.

This assignment could last months, depending on when the matter was resolved, and he got along best with the two Victors in question. Beetee was a genius with technology of any kind and an extraordinary hacker. The man was mild mannered and easy to work with. Johanna was...well she was a vindictive bitch, but the two of them both liked blowing shit up, so they got on pretty famously.

Haymitch rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly before answering him.

''Um...well two of the members of the Evans family, Cashmere and Gloss, attend a nearby college. They already have security covering them, but your partner will be keeping an eye on them in classes during the day and then liaising with you in the evenings. That way he'll be close enough to back you up with anything.'' He explained hesitantly.

''Who's my partner Haymitch?'' Peeta demanded impatiently. He was getting a bad feeling all of a sudden, and the man was clearly stalling.

Before his Mentor could answer him however, the office door slammed open, banging harshly against the wall. Peeta shot out of his seat on instinct to face the intruder, a throwing knife in his hand. Standing in the doorway though, looking as cocky as ever, was a tall muscular figure that Peeta knew all too well.

''Hey there Blondie! So, I figured if the two of us are sharing an apartment, then we may as well share a bed too right? Save on space and all that.'' Finnick drawled, smirking at him devilishly.

Peeta twitched. Not even a hello, and he'd started with the thinly veiled flirting already. _Very_ thinly veiled.

''Please tell me that there's been a mistake, and that you didn't pair me up with a sex addict?'' Peeta begged.

Haymitch simply shrugged, although he did look sympathetic.

''Sorry kid, he's good at what he does.'' The man apologised.

''Oh Peeta knows that all too well.'' Finnick murmured huskily, eyeing the blonde from head to toe.

Peeta scowled at the older boy.

Finnick Odair was a nineteen year old Victor. He specialised in espionage and information gathering. And his favourite method of conducting jobs, was through seduction and sexual bribery. Given that the man was the single most gorgeous human being Peeta had ever met, it wasn't really surprising that he was so good at his job.

The pair of them had worked together before. They'd been on an assignment, in which he and Peeta had posed as a young couple in order to infiltrate a gang. One thing had led to another on that mission, and Peeta had ended up losing his virginity to Finnick. Ever since then the other Victor had been constantly trying to get into his pants. If it weren't for the guys enormous ego, then he might have given in. Finnick could be funny and charming after all. And before they'd slept together they'd gotten along great. But Peeta gained a certain satisfaction, from showing the guy that he wasn't completely irresistible and refused to give in to his incessant flirting.

''Try and keep things professional Odair.'' Haymitch chastised him.

Finnick smiled disarmingly, looking the picture of innocence. Peeta had no doubt that as soon as they got on the private jet to Capitol city, that the other Victor would be asking him to join the mile high club. Although technically Peeta had been a member since that trip to Sydney, but he wouldn't tell the older boy that.

''When do we leave?'' Peeta grumbled resignedly.

Finnick beamed. The bronze haired Adonis bounced across the room and slung an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders.

''Woohoo! This'll be awesome, we haven't had a mission together in _ages_!'' The older Victor enthused.

Peeta tried not to sigh. He did enjoy Finnick's company, so he was sure the assignment wouldn't be that bad. Really he was just worried that he'd somehow fall under the older agents spell. Just like everyone else always did. Fortunately, during the day Peeta would be at Panem Academy watching over his new charges. Speaking of which...

''Do you have the kids files?'' He asked, looking to Haymitch for an answer.

The older man eyed both Victors in amusement, before giving them a response.

''To answer both of your questions in order, you'll be leaving for the airport immediately. The jet is already prepped and ready to go. And I have the files on the kids right here.'' The Mentor explained, as he pulled out a small stack of folders.

Peeta reached for the documents and immediately started flipping through them. Finnick propped his chin on his shoulder to read with him. Peeta resolutely ignored, the older boys warmth pressing unnecessarily close against his back.

Skimming the files, Peeta quickly memorised the most essential information. As usual, the Intel he'd received was pretty thorough.

Of the four teenagers he'd be protecting, three were seventeen and one was sixteen. There were two boys and two girls in the group. Peeta would be placed in the same classes as the youngest girl, as she was most often separated from the others and would be a more obvious target. The four of them were extremely popular amongst the Panem student body, and had a diverse set of friends and groupies. The two boys were co-captains of the lacrosse team, which was apparently a big deal in this particular school. They all maintained fairly good grades and involved themselves in multiple academy activities, including fund-raisers. All in all, they seemed like fairly normal kids. Except that they could often be found doing a number of illegal under-age activities, during and after school hours. Visiting night clubs, drinking, doing drugs, apparently they even had orgies. If the faculty knew anything about what the four and their group of friends got up to, then they ignored it. As their families donated a lot of money to the academy each year, the teenagers had a lot of leeway.

Great, he had to try and keep an eye on four spoiled brats, who were quite happy to make his job as difficult as possible by roaming the streets after dark. This entire assignment, was sure to be one massive headache and he probably wouldn't even see any real action.

''Orgies? Really? Kinky little bastards.'' Finnick observed as he read the profiles.

''You would notice that part, wouldn't you?'' Peeta chuckled.

The older man shrugged, wrapping his arms around the blonde and nuzzling his neck.

''At least they won't be boring for you to watch.'' The other Victor consoled him.

That was true, in more ways than one. All four of them were very attractive, each in their own ways. But Peeta, although technically bisexual, was more drawn to the two boys. Both were very well built. The blonde boy was as tall and muscular as Finnick, if his stats were to be believed. And the raven haired boy had the face of a model, although the blonde was very handsome in his own right.

''Marvel Vandal, Glimmer Evans, and Cato and Clove Hargrieve? Are the last two brother and sister?'' Finnick wondered aloud.

Peeta tapped his finger on the relevant line of information.

''It says right here, that they're first cousins.'' He informed his partner.

Finnick really needed to learn to pay more attention to what he was reading. The guy was amazing at what he did, but had the attention span of an excited puppy on crack.

''OK, you've got your intelligence reports. I'll contact you with further orders once you arrive in Capitol city. You'll be staying in an apartment near the outskirts, as the school is almost an hour drive outside of the city limits. Now get the fuck out of my office.'' Haymitch barked.

The Mentor pulled a bottle of scotch from his desk drawer and gestured at them dismissively. Glancing at each other and rolling their eyes, the two Victors stepped out into the hallway and left the man to get blitzed. It was a tradition at the start of assignments, to be thrown out of Haymitch's office so he could start happy hour.

''He'd better have remembered, to get decent cars this time. If i'm driving to that damn school every day, then i'm doing it in style.'' Peeta grumbled.

''You and your cars. If you want a fast ride, then you just need to sit on my lap and-'' Finnick began.

''Don't even think about finishing that sentence.'' Peeta snapped, cutting him off.

Stupid Finnick, now all Peeta would be able to think about was the older boy's dirty comment. He knew exactly how that sentence was going to end, and he'd be lying if he said that the thought wasn't a pleasant one.

''This is going to be _awesome. _We should totally hit some bars while we're there, Capitol city has a great club scene.'' Finnick commented excitedly.

''If these kids are as bad as their files indicate, then I have no doubt i'll be seeing the inside of more than a few of them.'' Peeta muttered.

The older Victor grinned and seized him by the wrist.

''Cheer up Peeta Bread, it'll be a cake walk. Although it _will_ be a lot harder for you to follow them outside of school.'' He observed.

''Don't worry I plan to remain unnoticed whilst i'm there.'' Peeta assured him.

Finnick began dragging him to the parking garage, where a driver would be waiting to take them to the airport.

''Blondie, I don't know if you've looked in a mirror lately, but there's no way _you_ can go unnoticed in a high school. The kids in that place are gonna be all over you. Your a hot mysterious transfer student. You'll be the shiny new toy. And if these four kids are at the top of the pecking order, then they'll definitely try and get their hooks into you.'' Finnick bluntly informed him, trying and failing to hide his amusement.

Peeta pouted. He was positive that his friend was over-exaggerating, but he didn't really know anything about normal school environments. He'd been learning college level material by the time he was nine, and the only children he'd interacted with were no different than him. The rest of his time had been spent training in other necessary skill sets. Who knew what mainstream school kids would be like? Hopefully his acting would be enough to help him divert any unwanted attention from the student body.

''This is going to be painful isn't it?'' Peeta observed resignedly.

''Only for you sweetheart, only for you.'' Finnick cooed.

* * *

When they'd arrived at the airport, the jet had been ready and waiting just as Haymitch had promised them. It was a three hour flight to Capitol city from NYC, on most conventional aeroplanes. Luckily Initiative aircraft were anything but conventional, so they'd managed to shave an hour off of their trip. Peeta and Finnick had spent the time catching up with each other. Before this, Peeta had been in Beijing for two months on assignment. They'd also kicked back and watched a movie, in which the two had made a running commentary of just how much Tom Cruise sucked as an agent and an actor. The Avengers would have been a better choice of film.

It had been a relief to finally land. Finnick got restless when in the same place for too long, and he usually channelled that restlessness into sexual energy. Peeta had spent the last fifteen minutes trying to keep the older boy from mounting him.

As soon as they'd disembarked another driver had been waiting for them, with the task of driving them to their new place of residence. There they would find all their clothes, equipment and new vehicles. The funding necessary for their stay, would be handled by Haymitch. Even though Victors were independently wealthy from their rather large commissions, the expenses for their missions were covered by the Initiative itself.

When they pulled up outside a fairly high end building, in one of the better parts of town, neither of them batted an eye. Unless the assignment required otherwise, they were always given swanky accommodations. The apartments here looked to be no different than what they were used too.

Their driver handed them an envelope as they climbed out of the vehicle, containing the access cards for the building and the keys for their cars.

Upon entering the building they were greeted by the concierge, who seemed sceptical that they were the new tenants. Although only nineteen, Finnick could pass for someone in his early twenties. Peeta himself was short for his age, but with his well developed body and mature way of carrying himself, he could easily be mistaken as older than seventeen. The man probably wondered what two people their age were doing sharing a high end apartment.

Finnick's solution was annoying, bu alsot the best way to get the man to butt out of their business. He pulled Peeta in for a kiss and gave the glorified butler a charming smile, he then briefly explained that they were a young couple who's parents had just bought them their first place. Unfortunately that just seemed to peak the man's interest, so Peeta had politely excused them by claiming to be tired from the flight. Finnick had in turn played the part of the attentive boyfriend and quickly ushered him to the elevator.

''That guy is totally going to picture the two of us doing it.'' Finnick said.

''He _was_ kind of nosy. I don't think claiming to be a couple helped dissuade his interest either.'' Peeta agreed.

''Well in his defence, most of the people living here are probably boring, middle aged workaholics. Two hot young things shacking up together, are probably a lot more interesting for him.'' The elder observed.

Peeta laughed at Finnick's arrogant assumption, even though it was probably true.

''You should sweet talk the guy some more, he seemed to like you. Plus he kept giving me looks that said he thought I was evil for violating you.'' Finnick continued.

''Don't worry, I'll have him wrapped around my little finger by Monday.'' Peeta soothed.

It was Friday night, so they had two days before Peeta had to start at the school. This gave them time to settle in and scope out the area. They also wanted to take a look at the academy grounds and do some background checks on the staff employed there.

Their apartment was very modernized, everything was done in white with glass tables and sculptures dotted around. There was a single huge window spanning an entire side of the living area, giving them a spectacular view into the city itself. The kitchen had all of the necessary furnishings, which was good, because Peeta tended to bake when he was stressed.

''Let's order take-out.'' Finnick suggested, after they'd looked around. ''I'm thinking Chinese food?''

Peeta easily agreed. He wasn't picky and he was a sucker for crispy duck and some egg fried rice.

''What's your room like?'' Peeta asked, having already examined his own.

Finnick paused in his dialling of the phone and turned to gaze at him, with big innocent eyes. Peeta narrowed his own, wondering what the other Victor was up too.

''Can't I sleep with you?'' The older boy whined pathetically.

''No! You have a perfectly good bed in your room.'' The blonde refused.

Finnick whimpered and advanced on him with a devastated expression.

''Please Peeta Bread? I'll behave, I promise...unless you ask me not too, in which case i'll happily fuck you senseless.'' He informed him.

Peeta snorted in reluctant amusement.

''I don't think so. You'll just have to keep yourself company.'' He denied again.

''I'll just sneak into your room once your asleep anyway. And if I have to resort to that, then I won't hold back from molesting you.'' Finnick warned.

Peeta glared, but he had to acknowledge the fact that Finnick would likely do exactly that. And even a savage beating, would be unlikely to dissuade the older boy.

''Fine...you can sleep in my room, but _only_ to sleep. Are we clear?'' Peeta said sternly.

Finnick beamed happily at him. The expression made it almost worth letting the older man have his way.

''Crystal! And don't worry Peeta Bread...'' He said, as he began leaning closer. ''I'll save the fun stuff for when you _beg_ me for it.''

The bronze haired boy then continued to happily dial a number for the Chinese restaurant, as if nothing had happened.

Peeta was glad, that he'd only have to deal with Finnick and his aggressive flirtation in the evenings. And even then they'd be out most of the time, discretely keeping an eye on the Panem kids and their friends.

At least he wouldn't have to worry about anyone at the academy trying to get into his pants all the time. That was a plus.

* * *

The weekend had flown by. After settling in, Peeta and Finnick had quickly done their rounds. They first visited the college that Finnick would be attending during the day, with Glimmer Evans' older siblings Cashmere and Gloss. That family had the weirdest freaking names.

Since Finnick would only be there in the daytime as a formality, because the twins had private security guards on the campus posing as older students, they then decided to drive out too Panem Academy. Peeta had to admit that he was impressed with the school. They had everything from tennis courts to an indoor Olympic sized swimming pool.

There were a surprising number of students there for a weekend, but apparently a lot of students chose to live in the dormitories. Peeta's new charges shared a condo in the city, but the foursome also had rooms on campus. Keeping track of the little bastards might be trickier than he'd thought.

The pair of them had also checked out some of the more popular night time attractions. Peeta had quite enjoyed himself dancing with Finnick and drawing the stares of the people around them. One woman had even offered them one thousand dollars each for a threesome. They'd obviously declined, they were trained by the Victors Initiative after all, if they chose to have sex for money they could get ten times that amount. Still though, the clubs were fun. Thank god for expertly made fake I.D's. Or rather thank Beetee.

Finally Monday and the first day of school had rolled around. Peeta had been up for hours, running through his preparations. He wasn't really nervous, but he wasn't looking forward to the day either. He just wasn't confidant, in his ability to act like a normal teenager at school.

After making his breakfast, he began cooking for the third member of their team. Mr Snuggles preferred to have his meat and fish cooked medium rare.

Mr Snuggles was a black-throated monitor lizard. Peeta had gotten the animal five years ago, just before his graduation. The six foot long reptile came with Peeta on all of his long term missions, because he didn't like being left alone. Or more accurately, he apparently hated everyone but Peeta. That was nonsense of course. Mr. Snuggles was a sweetheart, his size was just a little bit off putting for some people. It wasn't the poor baby's fault that everyone was scared of him.

A shriek of surprise snapped Peeta out of his thoughts of the coming day. He ran out of the kitchen towards the bedroom, afraid that his partner needed his help. What he found though, was a grown man cowering from an innocent little lizard.

Finnick was laying in bed, his eyes wide with terror, with an angry Mr. Snuggles perched on his chest. The Monitor had only arrived that morning, because he didn't enjoy flying. Peeta usually arranged for a courier service to bring his pet and the equipment for his daily care. Clearly Finnick was just a bit surprised by the animal's presence.

''What the fuck is that _thing, _doing here?'' Finnick demanded.

Mr. Snuggles puffed up and issued a menacing hiss.

''Don't call him a thing, you'll hurt his feelings!'' Peeta scolded.

The blonde marched over to the bed and hefted the enormous reptile up into his arms. The lizard had gotten a little too large to be carried, but he enjoyed being lifted from place to place so Peeta indulged him.

''It's a dumb lizard, it doesn't _have_ feelings.'' Finnick retorted scathingly.

Mr. Snuggles perched his head on Peeta's shoulder and glared at the older Victor.

''He does so! He's very intuitive and he can tell that you resent him.'' Peeta protested.

Finnick stared at the other boy. Standing there, cuddling what looked more like a small dragon than a pet, he almost looked cute. The image was ruined by the animal in question and the look of pure malevolence on it's face.

''It's not intuitive, it's fucking evil.'' Finnick claimed.

Peeta gasped in shock. A look of hurt crossed his features, and he clutched the monitor even tighter, as though to shield it from his friend's words.

''He is not! Look at him, he's a big softy. Aren't you Mr. Snuggles? Yes you are.'' Peeta cooed sweetly.

The boy nuzzled his pampered pet, which looked very pleased at the attention.

''I woke up to it, trying to take a bite out of me!'' Finnick pointed out.

The younger boy rolled his eyes at the ridiculous claim. It was just like that time he took Mr. Snuggles for a walk, and that woman had claimed he was trying to eat her Rottweiler, the lying bitch.

''No he wasn't, he was just saying hello. He hasn't seen you for ages.'' Peeta said to excuse the creature.

Finnick stared at him incredulously. For some reason, the blonde was completely blind when it came to the sneaky reptile. Sadly Peeta was so adorable when he was fussing over the stupid thing, that Finnick couldn't protest too much.

''Fine, just keep him out of my way.'' The older victor grumbled.

Peeta beamed at his reluctant acceptance, causing Finnick's heart skipped a beat, as it usually did when the other boy smiled at him.

''Okey dokey! He usually sleeps in his tank anyway.'' The younger, reassured him.

Peeta then waltzed out of the room, humming soothingly to Mr. Snuggles. The monitor glared over the boy's shoulder, staring at Finnick with a look that promised his imminent demise. The Victor shuddered. If Johanna wasn't still alive, then he'd think she'd been reincarnated into that thing. They were both evil to everyone, but seemed to adore Peeta. Not that Finnick could blame them. It was impossible, to not love Peeta.

''Mr. Snuggles, only shares the bed when he has trouble sleeping.'' Peeta called back to him.

Finnick's eyes widened in horror.

''That monster is _not_ sleeping in our bed!''

* * *

After feeding Mr. Snuggles, and breaking up a fight between the lizard and Finnick, he'd decided to leave for school. If his partner ended up getting mauled, then it was his own fault. He'd call him when he got to the school, to make sure he was ready to get to the college for his classes on time. Peeta could be a bit of a mother hen at times.

He was happy that he finally got to drive his most recent car. They'd been using Finnick's Mercedes all weekend and Peeta was happy to finally get behind the wheel. He didn't usually go for flashy things, but when it came to a set of wheels he needed it fast and shiny. The dark blue Ferrari 599 GTO, was a beautiful piece of machinery. It almost got him hard, gunning the engine through the deserted back roads to Panem. He of course completely shattered the speed limits, but he really didn't give a damn. Peeta made a mental note to install a car seat for Mr. Snuggles, as soon as possible.

As he rolled up to the school, he was pleased to see that his car didn't stand out _too_ much. There were a number of expensive vehicles in the student parking lot, but not any that he was tempted too lay naked on whilst touching himself. Not that he'd ever do that or anything. Hmm Finnick on his Ferrari? Holy crap, his mind was awesome.

As he got out of the car, slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder, a number of people stared at him. Some looked confused, obviously wondering why they didn't recognize him. Others looked appreciative, but Peeta just assumed that they were looking at the car. If they touched his new baby, he'd end their collective existences.

He didn't really pay attention to the looks he got, as he strolled up to the school. The dress code was optional, so he'd gone with a simple white t-shirt and black jeans. Even though both items fit rather snugly, he didn't think that people would care.

Hopefully the staring would die down soon enough, he wanted to be seen as a nobody after all, because attention might attract the notice of the schools more popular students. Like the ones he was here to covertly guard.

Peeta had convinced himself that he'd be invisible to everyone soon enough. It was just because he'd transferred mid semester that they were curious.

* * *

Marvel Vandal was bored. Really really bored. Cato, Glim and Clove had opted to stay in this weekend, to keep their parents off of their backs. And so there hadn't been much to do. There was only so many times he could play Cato and Clove at Halo before they got tired of her winning. And now they were back at school. He really needed to blow off some steam.

As usual they had their crew assembled around them in the quad as they held court. With the Core Four, as they called themselves, were the usual suspects. Leah, a conniving red head with a face like a fox, was there fawning over Cato just like every other day. The girl had an ear for gossip and she was shrewdly observant of those around her, which made her a useful acquaintance.

Next too him was Thresh, a hulking dark skinned boy, who was with them on the lacrosse team. He was a good player, but spent most of his time in brooding silence, which was fine with Marvel because he liked to talk a lot.

At their feet, on the bottom of the steps that they claimed as their hang out, was Kwik. He was an excitable freshman that was friends with Thresh's sister Rue. The kid was a genius though, so if they spent a weekend partying instead of doing homework, then he could always be relied on to _help_. Of course the kids idea of help was just doing it for them, which was fine and dandy.

Treasure, and her boyfriend Xander, were seated with Glimmer. Treasure's father owned the hottest nightclub in the Capitol, so she was good to have around, even if she was vapid and annoying. She was pretty hot though, plus she was on the cheerleading squad with Glim, and the blonde girl liked her. Her boyfriend was an OK guy, that tried way too hard to get his and Cato's approval, but Marvel wasn't opposed to being idolized so it was cool.

There were numerous other hangers on that Marvel barely remembered the names of half of the time. He was sure Glimmer and Clove could name them all and their darkest secrets, but he didn't care who they were. Their only purpose was to make them look good, by following them around like celebrities. What good was it being rich and popular if you didn't have groupies?

Right now though he was bored, and none of the others seemed bothered about doing anything interesting with their time before the bell rang for classes. He was tempted to ask one of the others, if they wanted to fool around in the janitors closet. He'd gone through every hot and interesting person at Panem Academy, and no one outside of his three friends was worth his time. They needed to go out, so he could find some fresh meat. Maybe he and Cato could have one of their _contests_. They would both pick some hot young thing and see who could bed them first. It was always fun.

''A new kid? Mid-semester? How did they pull off a transfer just like that?'' Glimmers voice rose, snapping him from his thoughts.

He tuned into the conversation between her and Leah, and it appeared the others were paying rapt attention as well.

''No Idea, I couldn't find out much about him...except that he's a boy and in most of mine and Clove's classes. His transcripts didn't even have a picture.'' The red head grumbled, obviously put out by the lack of gossip.

''I'm guessing that he's blonde, about five foot seven, and way too well built to be wearing clothes that tight.'' Little Rue chipped in.

''Watcha talking about squirt?'' Thresh rumbled in his deep voice.

The slight girl pointed across the quad to the far side.

''The eye candy over there, that I've never seen before.'' She chirped.

Marvel looked where she was gesturing, and vaguely heard Thresh telling her she was too young to be thinking about 'eye candy', but he wasn't really listening. He was far more interested in the treat his eyes were getting.

''Fuck me.'' Cato whispered.

Marvel shot his best friend, and sometimes lover, a smirk.

''I'm thinking more 'fuck him!' but if you want to bottom you could just ask.'' He quipped.

Cato shot him a glare, but quickly turned back to watch the new boy as he casually glided past them, without even looking in their direction. Marvel frowned a little at that, as he was used to people paying attention to them. The mystery boy didn't give them a second glance though.

He was...gorgeous. Rue was right about that. He wasn't particularly tall, but he was sure that both he and Cato could appreciate that. His body though, was just plain yummy. The clothes he was wearing clung sinfully to his toned muscles, just begging to be touched. His golden blonde hair, a deeper shade than Cato's or Glimmer's, shone in the morning sunlight as he moved.

''Once again the universe proves that it loves me!'' Marvel declared.

* * *

Cato was captivated. And from Marvel's words, he knew that he wasn't the only one. It looked like they would be having yet another competition.

The boy they were looking at though was definitely worth it. Cato and Marvel, had been best friends since before they could walk. The same with both Clove and Glimmer. And the two of them had always had similar tastes and interests. Once they'd reached puberty, that had extended to the people they were sexually attracted too.

Sometimes they shared people and other times they went against each other, to see who could score with them first. It was one of many games, that kept things interesting during the school year. Lately they'd run out of new prospects, but it looked as if luck was on their side, as one of the hottest pieces of ass he'd ever set eyes on had showed up looking like a wet dream. He'd always been a passionate person, that believed in following his gut. Right now his hormones were screaming at him too grab the new kid and fuck him into the ground. He could just picture that body trapped beneath him, moaning and begging as he...

''Cato? Cato! Listen when i'm talking too you dammit!'' Clove yelled, smacking him hard upside the head.

''Ow! Jesus woman, what the fuck?'' He growled at his cousin.

The petite girl dismissed his tone.

''Glim asked if we wanted to hit the city tonight.'' She repeated, uncaring of his anger.

''Oh, um sure, whatever.'' He carelessly agreed, before turning back to watching the new kid.

Unfortunately, it seemed the golden haired boy had disappeared whilst Clove had been talking crap.

''Where the hell did Marvel run off too?'' Glimmer demanded, looking around for their friend.

Cato was confused, as the dark haired boy had been there a moment ago. After a moment of speculation, he cursed. Trust the raven haired boy to jump straight at the chance to get the pretty new toy. But no way was he going to hit that before Cato did.

He clambered to his feet and began stomping in the direction that the blonde had been heading.

''Cato? Where are you going?'' Clove questioned him, though judging by her tone she knew exactly what was going on.

Cato paused. He was suddenly aware of the fact, that she'd grabbed his attention just as Marvel had vanished.

''Hey!'' He whined in realisation of her deception.

''Something wrong Cato?'' She asked innocently.

''I'm your cousin, why did you give Marvel an opening?'' Cato demanded.

The girl smiled evilly.

''Because you told me that red dress made me look like a hooker.'' She answered.

He stared at her incredulously.

''That was months ago!'' Cato pointed out.

''Revenge is a dish best served cold sweetie.'' She cooed.

Cato glared at his relative, and long time friend, before turning on his feet and storming off after Marvel. No way was he going to win this one. That new boy would look much better on him than Marvel...literally.

**AN/ Awesome? Blow worthy? Give me your opinions...unless they're really mean coz that'll get you a response of Mr. Snuggles to the face.**


	2. Marvelous Meetings

**AN/ Here we go again. In case anyone missed it, i've redone the last chapter to include the awesomness of Mr. Snuggles, please read it.**

**Disclaimer: Totally not mine.**

* * *

As Peeta, wandered along he admired the campus around him. He'd already scoped out the school with Finnick, but they hadn't stayed long. The size of the buildings and the way they were spaced, gave the school a very open feel. Students stood around, catching up with their friends on what they'd done with their weekends. And some more boisterous kids were playing a game of Frisbee. A few people cast him considering looks, but no one approached him, which he was thankful for.

He was heading for the administration building, to collect his class schedule. Haymitch, had already provided him with a copy of course, but the school didn't know that. For the sake of appearances, it was best to play the part of the timid new student.

As he passed a set of steps, that he was sure led to the maths department, he felt eyes watching him. Out of the periphery of his vision, he noticed a large group of students gathered there. Most of them sat around paying rapt attention, to a smaller group sat in the middle of the crowd. Peeta, immediately recognized four of them as the H.I.Y.V.E children, that he was here to guard. He subtly increased his pace, as he didn't want to be seen rushing. Hopefully they hadn't really taken much notice of him, but he'd definitely felt someone's gaze burning a hole into his back.

Soon enough he was out of sight of the group, much to his relief. He quickly found his way into the administration building and looked around, for the office of student information. Which was where he had to collect his timetable from. He was so focussed on this task, that his honed senses didn't detect the person behind him until they slammed into his back. Peeta, stumbled slightly from the impact, but felt a pair of hands shoot out to steady him.

''Whoa, sorry about that. I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you OK?'' The clumsy fool, asked.

Peeta, turned in order to snap at him. Or possibly knock some teeth out. He quickly stopped his train of thought, when he noticed who it was however.

Marvel Vandal's picture really didn't do him justice. Peeta, was right when he'd said the boy could be a model. His face was almost as beautiful as Finnick's. He was clearly masculine, but one of those people that really couldn't be called anything other than pretty. His body was strong, but lithe like a swimmer or maybe a runner. Sparkling grey eyes, shadowed by a fringe of dark hair, peered at him curiously. Peeta, kept his cool though. He dealt with Finnick, all the time so it took more than a handsome face to overwhelm him.

''I-I'm fine.'' Peeta, fake stuttered.

He looked down shyly, avoiding the other boy's gaze and trying to move away from him.

''You're new here right?'' The raven haired boy, queried.

Peeta, nodded reluctantly, it wasn't unusual that the boy would notice that. To prevent further interaction he quickly turned to leave.

''I thought so. I _definitely_ would have remembered seeing you before.'' Marvel, told him.

Peeta, wasn't sure if he was imagining the insinuation in that particular comment, so he ignored it and kept walking. The other boy was undeterred however and trotted up to walk beside him.

''So, do you need any help finding your way around? I could give you the guided tour, as an apology for knocking you around?'' He offered coaxingly.

''No thank you.'' The blonde mumbled.

The boy looked mildly confused, by his polite refusal. Then his eyes widened in realisation and he slapped himself on the forehead.

''Oh right, i'm sorry. My name's Marvel!'' The boy apologised.

He smiled, brightly. It was as if his lack of an introduction, was the reason that Peeta, had refused his offer. The blonde simply nodded though, and continued moving.

''What's your name?'' Marvel, prompted.

''Peeta.'' He was his clipped reply.

He often used his real first name, or variations of it, for his missions. The only time he didn't was if he was going into a situation, with people that could try tracking him down after the assignment. He'd had someone send an assassin after him once, for revenge. Before it was dealt with, they'd ended up trashing a Starbucks. Haymitch, had a hell of a time covering up that incident and Peeta, had spilled a perfectly good cappuccino.

''Peeta? Like the bread?'' The raven asked, in amusement.

''It's spelled differently.'' Peeta, informed him.

Ironically though, the similarity in the words was the reason that Finnick, had given him the nickname Peeta Bread.

* * *

Marvel, wasn't sure what to make of the new boy. He was even cuter up close, if that was possible. There was something about him that was just..._sweet_. He kind of wanted to lick him. When Marvel, had followed the blonde into the admin building, he hadn't been sure of the best way to approach him. Then the other teen had stopped and was looking all adorable and confused, so he'd done the only sensible thing. He'd walked into him.

The blonde had been giving off the impression, of being shy and antisocial. But Marvel, had seen something else in his eyes after they'd collided. The look was eerily reminiscent of Clove, when she was just about to flay someone alive. Either he disliked confrontation with someone bigger than him, or he was pretending to be timid for another reason. Whichever it was Marvel, was now intrigued. And the raven was determined to find out more about his future conquest.

It was kind of endearing that Peeta, was playing hard to get. _Peeta_. Even his name was was cute.

''So, are you living on campus?'' Marvel, asked him.

The other boy shook his head in response.

''So you live in Capitol? That's cool, me and my friends have a penthouse there.'' Marvel, informed him excitedly.

Now he just needed to get the other boy's address, and then he'd never be able to escape him.

''Hmm.'' Peeta, responded uninterestedly.

OK this was getting confusing. Marvel, was charming by nature. He was used to people hanging on his every word. Having someone be completely unphased by his presence was...interesting.

''If your new to the city, then I could show you some fun stuff to do.'' Marvel, offered.

And by fun stuff, he meant tying the boy to his bed and ravishing him.

''I don't like fun.'' Peeta, replied in monotone.

Marvel, chuckled. Apparently being persistent, was the key to getting a response.

''Really? Then what do you like?'' He queried.

The blonde shrugged.

''Quiet people.'' He deadpanned.

Marvel, laughed outright at that. Even if he was reserved, at least the other boy was still entertaining.

''Are you saying i'm not quiet?'' Marvel, pouted.

Peeta's lips twitched, fighting a smile.

''Maybe, maybe not.'' He replied, non-committally.

The dark haired boy, grinned at him in success. Peeta's responses were getting longer and longer, the more Marvel, hassled him.

''If you agree to let me show you around, then I might shut up.'' He offered.

Peeta, raised a brow sceptically.

''You _might_ shut up?'' Peeta, parroted.

''I make no promises.'' Marvel, affirmed.

The blonde cocked his head, in consideration. He furrowed his brow thoughtfully, making himself even cuter than before, as he eyed Marvel, for signs of deception.

''OK then. But i'm not staying the whole day, I just need to collect my paperwork and familiarize myself with the campus.'' Peeta, said.

Marvel, beamed at the reluctant agreement.

''Awesome! I'll give you the best tour in the history of touring. I'm gonna tour you so much, that you won't be able to tour for a week!'' Marvel, chirped enthusiastically.

Peeta, laughed at him. He had a nice laugh, it was...melodic. That was the best way to describe his voice. Marvel, was suddenly determined to get him to talk a lot more. He wondered what his voice would sound like when making love. Probably hotter than hell.

''So, what are your plans for the rest of the day?'' Marvel, questioned.

''Not much, I have to go home and feed my monitor. And I think I might explore the city later.'' Peeta, answered vaguely.

Marvel, perked up at the mention of exploration. But he was confused by the other thing.

''Monitor? Is that like a nanny or a caretaker?'' He asked him.

He'd never heard the word used in that way, but it wasn't the weirdest job title ever.

''No, it's a kind of lizard.'' Peeta, explained amusedly.

''Oh, OK that makes more sense.'' Marvel, agreed.

Inside he was jumping for joy. In his experience, anyone who kept exotic pets was usually a freak in the bedroom. Hopefully, that rule applied to his new _friend_. But it might take him a little while for them to get that far.

''So what do you usually do, if you don't like fun?'' Marvel, asked.

''You know, this and that.'' Peeta, answered vaguely.

''Actually I don't know, so tell me in vivid detail.'' Marvel, demanded.

The blonde smiled.

''I'm not sure you could handle all the details.'' He teased.

Marvel, puffed himself up indignantly.

''Puhlease, i'm all about the details. Especially the dirty ones.'' Marvel said, smiling lasciviously,

''Are you implying that i'm anything other than pure and innocent?'' Peeta, asked in outrage.

''Maybe, maybe not. Are you gonna prove me wrong?'' Marvel, challenged him.

The blonde smirked, his eyes filled with mischief. Marvel, felt a shiver dance along his spine. Something told him things had finally gotten interesting around here.

* * *

Spending the morning with Peeta, was amazing. Once he'd gotten the other boy out of his shell, he was a lot of fun. Marvel's suspicion of him being a bit like Clove, turned out to be accurate. He had the same acidic wit, as the dark haired girl and he was bitingly sarcastic. The promised tour seemed to fly by. After Marvel, had gotten permission from the Principal to skip his morning classes, he'd taken Peeta, to each of the rooms listed on his schedule. He was pleased to note that Leah, was right and Peeta, was in almost all of Clove's classes. If he made friends with Clove, then he'd be around a lot more, which was definitely a good thing.

''So are you gonna, take me back to your place and show me your lizard?'' Marvel, asked him wiggling his eyebrows salaciously.

''I don't think so. I never get my lizard out for just anyone.'' Peeta, quipped.

Marvel, pouted cutely.

''But i'm great at handling lizards. Some might even call me an expert!'' He protested. Peeta, snorted.

''Maybe so, but my lizard's pretty damn big.'' The blonde claimed. Marvel, leaned over, brushing his lips against Peeta's earlobe.

''The bigger the better.'' Marvel, whispered huskily. To his credit Peeta, barely reacted to the blatant flirtation. He fixed instead fixed Marvel, with a sceptical look.

''Are we still talking about lizards?'' He questioned.

''What else would we be talking about?'' Marvel, asked innocently.

Peeta, giggled. Honest to god, _giggled_. So freaking adorable. If he kept doing things like that then Marvel, would have to club him over the head and drag him back to his cave. And if he did that then Cato, would probably sue him for copyright infringement.

''Well, this is my stop.'' Peeta, told him. In front of them was a blue Ferrari, that perfectly matched Peeta's eyes.

''Nice car, what's the back seat like?'' Marvel, asked suggestively.

''Wouldn't you like to know?'' Peeta, taunted. Marvel, nodded enthusiastically.

''Yes please!'' He chirped.

Peeta, shook his head and patted the other boy on the arm.

''Don't you know, you're not supposed to get in a car with strangers?'' Peeta, asked him.

''Why, what are you planning on doing to me?'' Marvel, growled eagerly.

The younger boy grinned, as he opened the door and climbed into the vehicle. Peeta, rolled down the window and bid him farewell.

''Thanks for the tour Marvel. Maybe i'll see you around campus?'' Peeta, offered. The raven gave him an offended look.

''You'd better, or else i'll hunt your ass down. I know your schedule now, so escape is impossible.'' Marvel, warned him.

''Oh really? Watch me!'' Peeta, gunned the engine and pulled away with a squeal of rubber. Marvel, jumped away in surprise and watched as the boy drove out of the parking lot. The blonde gave him a smile and a finger wave, as he disappeared down the road and out of sight.

Yep, he was definitely playing hard to get. With a sigh Marvel, turned away and headed for the quad to meet up with the others. As he approached their usual spot, he noticed that almost everyone was there already. Glimmer, noticed him right away and fixed him with a speculative look. Clove, no doubt told the blonde girl what he'd been doing.

''Howdy stranger, fancy seeing you here.'' Glimmer, hailed him. Most of the others looked up and greeted him with various degrees of enthusiasm. Most of his so called friends, were complete sheep.

He clambered up the steps and swooped down giving Glimmer, a big wet kiss on the cheek, making her shriek in protest. Clove, cackled at her plight until he turned on her with a look on mischief.

''Put your lips anywhere near me, and i'll tear your pretty face off.'' She snarled.

Marvel, shrugged and rounded on an amused looking Cato, instead. He threw himself into the sunny blonde's lap and gave him a big smooch on the lips. People watching hooted and hollered but Marvel, pulled away when Cato, tried slipping him the tongue.

''Somebody's in a good mood.'' Cato, noted. He raised an eyebrow in query, silently asking what was up.

''I had a good morning.'' Marvel, explained.

''I bet you did.'' Clove, mocked him. Cato, looked briefly confused.

''Wait...were you with the new kid?'' He demanded. Marvel, smirked smugly, causing the other boy to shove him unceremoniously off of his lap.

''Yep, all morning. I asked the Principal if I could skip classes.'' Marvel, replied.

Everyone was staring at him in rapt attention, hanging on his every word. He could almost imagine what Peeta, would say if he could see them now. It would no doubt be something mocking.

''Principal Lyme, let you off of classes just so you could bang the new boy?'' Glimmer, asked incredulously.

''Was he any good?'' She queried.

''We weren't having sex, we were just talking. Get your minds out of the gutter.'' Marvel, snapped. Cato, smacked him on the head, making him yelp.

''I can't believe you got an unfair head start. That's cheating!'' Cato, scolded.

''But it was totally worth it.'' Marvel, insisted. He smiled dreamily as he thought back on his morning with Peeta. The others caught the look and exchanged glances with one another.

''OMG, it's only been a few hours! Don't tell me you're whipped already?'' Glimmer, blurted in shock.

''What's he like? Will I like him? Do we get to meet him tomorrow?'' Clove, asked him in rapid succession.

''I'm not whipped. He's really cool. I think you'll love him. And you'll meet him in Italian class, in the morning.'' Marvel, answered their questions in order.

''He's in my class? Cool, let the grilling commence!'' Clove, enthused evilly.

''You can't grill him, you might scare him off.'' Marvel, scolded her. The younger girl pouted, at her loss of a potential new toy.

''Aww, someone's in looove.'' Glimmer, sang. Before he could retort Cato, butted in.

''Oh hell no! You are not snatching up the hottest thing to come through here since Cashmere, graduated.'' The larger boy denied. Marvel, grinned mockingly.

''Sorry Cato, it's already in the bag. We talked about lizards already!'' He claimed smugly. They all stared at him in confusion.

''Was that a innuendo? Or did you actually bond over creepy scaled, thingamajigs?'' Clove, wondered. Marvel, decided to use Peeta's recent response.

''Maybe, maybe not.'' He answered mysteriously.

''Who gives a shit? Tomorrow, it's my turn.'' Cato, said confidently.

''Your turn? You think you have a shot?'' Marvel, sneered. The blonde leaned into his personal space and smirked condescendingly.

''Aww Marv, baby. I'd give it about an hour, before I've got him in my shower screaming for my co-''

''Cato, stop pretending that you have male genitalia.'' Clove, cut him off. Cato, glared at her but she merely flipped him the bird.

''He won't fall, for your arrogant bullshit. This guy actually has some class.'' Marvel, continued to tease. The larger boy snarled and climbed to his feet.

''We''ll see about that sweetheart.'' He snapped, accepting the challenge.

''You two and your macho crap, are giving me a headache. Let's talk about something other than your penis related issues.'' Glimmer, protested.

''Agreed. Now, where are we going tonight?'' Clove, demanded.

* * *

''Honey, i'm home!'' Peeta, called out as he entered the apartment. He set his bag down by the door and threw himself tiredly onto the couch.

Finnick, came bouncing joyfully into the room and headed straight for Peeta. But midway to the couch, an overeager monitor lizard slammed into the back of his legs, knocking the Victor on his ass.

Finnick, yelped in surprise. Mr. Snuggles, completely ignored the man and scuttled over and clambered into Peeta's lap.

''Aww, did you miss me little man? Who's my best boy? You are, yes you are!'' The boy cooed, petting the animals head.

''Crazy assed lizard, stealing all my Peeta, cuddles. Never strokes my head.'' Finnick, grumbled to himself.

''Did you say something Finny?'' Peeta, asked curiously. Mr. Snuggles, gave him a superior look and nuzzled happily against Peeta's chest, as though taunting him.

''Laugh now, you scaly mother fucker. But soon I'll be nailing that ass and you'll be sleeping in the hallway!'' Finnick, growled.

''Excuse me?'' Peeta, gaped.

Apparently Finnick, had said that out loud. Whoops.

''Nothing Peeta Bread, I was just mumbling nonsense.'' Finnick, reassured him.

He sighed with relief when the younger boy bought his excuse, but the reptile fixed him with narrow eyed glare. That damn thing was such a cock blocker. How was Finnick, supposed to get laid and live happily ever after, with the essence of all evil foiling his attempts? Mr. Snuggles, was the world's most effective chastity belt.

''How was your day?'' Finnick, asked. He stopped approaching the sofa, as the monitor inflated it's throat and hissed.

''Don't be scared Mr. Snuggles, it's just Finny.'' Peeta, cooed soothingly.

''My day was fine. But I think I failed at the under the radar stuff, since I spent the morning with one of the targets.'' The boy answered sheepishly.

''Really? You made a little friend? That's so cute!'' Finnick, enthused.

''Yeah, I suppose. But I think he might like me or something.'' Peeta, said thoughtfully. The other Victor perked up at that.

''Really? But you're mine!'' He blurted out. Peeta, gaped at him in shock, so he quickly covered his tracks.

''I mean, i'm pretending to be your boyfriend remember? And you can't fraternize with a clients kid.'' Finnick, hurriedly explained.

Peeta, seemed to accept that.

''I know, it was just a little bit of flirting. I'll try and stay out of his way from now on.'' He assured his partner.

''So, did you make any new friends today?'' Peeta, teased.

''Yep, we're going out with Gloss, and his sister tonight.'' Finnick, replied absently as he went to rummage through the fridge. Peeta, stiffened.

''Gloss? Gloss Evans? And his sister would be Cashmere? What the fuck's wrong with you?'' The blonde demanded.

Finnick, waved off his concerns.

''It'll be fine. Gloss, is a cool guy. And they don't know anything about the Initiative, so don't worry about it.'' He said reassuringly.

Peeta, scowled at him and was joined by Mr. Snuggles, creating a 'Double Barrel Death Glare of Doom'.

''Don't give me that look! I know you're concerned because they're Glimmer's brother and sister, but what are the chances that the kids from Panem will find out you hung out with them?'' Finnick, asked him.

''I can't believe you just said that. You just invoked Murphy's Law!'' Peeta, groaned in frustration.

''Stop worrying. We'll go out and have some fun, and you can go back to kiddie watch tomorrow with no one the wiser.'' Finnick, offered coaxingly.

''I have to do a stake out on them tonight, in case they leave the campus.'' Peeta, reminded him.

''No you don't. I have no doubt that you already put a Tracker Jacker on the boy you met today.'' Finnick, accused.

He was right of course. Tracker Jackers were Beetee's personal creation. They worked like a tracing device, but with the added benefit of hacking the information of any phones, laptops or other technology within range of the target. Peeta, could do anything from checking Marvel's email to listening in on his phone calls. Beetee, really was scary when considering the things he came up with.

''OK, I admit that's true. But it doesn't seem like it'll help me steer clear of their notice, if I socialise with their relatives.'' Peeta, pointed out.

Finnick, was adamant however and refused to be deterred. He managed to sway Peeta, into agreeing eventually but he had to agree to take him and Mr. Snuggles, to the beach on Saturday. He couldn't believe he'd bought that thing a special harness, so he could take it for walks.

''Come on Mr. Snuggles, it's jacuzzi time.'' Peeta, chirped.

The blonde then skipped out of the room, with the giant lizard following obediently for his bath time. Finnick, was very tempted by the idea of Peeta, in a jacuzzi. But with that monster protecting his honour, he would probably regret trying anything. He'd seen it attempt to eat a live Jack Russell...and a live delivery man. Mr. Snuggles was not to be trifled with, especially since he'd figured out how to open doors by himself.

''Finnick? Have you seen Mr. Snuggles' bath pillow?''

* * *

Music was pounding as they approached the building. 'The Arena' was the most popular night club in Capitol. The owner was a man named Seneca Crane, who was actually a former client of Peeta's. He apparently had a daughter attending Panem Academy, but he wasn't sure what the girl's name was.

Seneca's wife, a woman named Portia Crane, had been abducted eighteen months ago. The businessman had been frantic, but had been put in contact with the Victor's Initiative by a member of H.I.Y.V.E who recommended them. Peeta, and Johanna Mason, had been put on the case. And several broken limbs, destroyed buses and crushed storage lockers later Portia, had been reunited with her husband. Unfortunately, the woman was an extremely popular fashion designer. She had hired Peeta, several times since just to get him to model her designs.

He sincerely doubted that the woman would be here tonight, but there was a good chance that he'd run into her husband. Not that he was reluctant to meet him again, he just didn't want it to conflict with his current mission.

''Does Crane, know you're coming?'' Finnick, asked as they walked up to the doorman.

''Nope.'' Peeta, said simply. Several people yelled at them, as they completely ignored the enormous queue stretching out the front entrance.

''Then how do you know we'll get straight in?'' The older boy wondered. Peeta, shot him a look that told him just how stupid that question was.

Peeta, strolled up to the bouncer and smiled brightly.

''Hi!'' He chirped. The man turned and looked him over, scanning him with his eyes.

With a simple nod, the man pushed open the door, releasing a gust of warm air and pulse pounding music. Peeta, grinned and tipped him a wink.

''Thanks so much!'' Peeta, thanked the stoic man. He then seized Finnick, by the hand and ignored the protests of the crowd as strode inside. Finnick, was slightly baffled by just how easy that was.

''I know you're hot, but i'm pretty sure that bouncer was straight. How the hell did we get in so easily?'' He asked.

''I'm on Seneca's permanent V.I.P list, for all of his clubs.'' Peeta, explained simply.

Finnick, blinked at that information, but quickly shook off his stupor.

''Huh, well that's pretty handy.'' Especially, since the Crane's had businesses in every major American city.

''Sure is.'' Peeta, agreed.

Finnick, led Peeta, through the throng of dancers and walked up to the bar.

''What do you want Peeta Bread? It's my treat.'' Finnick, offered with a brain melting grin.

''Give me a 'Slow comfortable screw' followed by a 'Blow job'.'' The blonde requested.

''Really? I thought you'd enjoy a 'Screaming orgasm', and a nice 'French kiss'.'' Finnick, opined. Peeta, smirked devilishly.

''I guess you'll be having a 'Blue balls on the rocks'?'' Peeta, teased. Finnick, winked at him.

''Maybe for now, but i'm sure that later i'll probably get 'Between the sheets'.'' He stage whispered huskily. They both giggled like school children, but the bartender rolled his eyes. The poor guy probably heard drink related puns all the damn time.

After receiving their drinks they awaited the arrival of Finnick's new acquaintances. They didn't have to wait for long. Just as Peeta, got bored of waiting and was about to go dance, a pair of blondes appeared from the crowd and headed straight for them. Finnick, grinned and waved enthusiastically.

The young woman practically flew towards them and straight into Finnick's personal space. Her male counterpart that Peeta, was fairly certain was her twin, hung back a bit and watched with a look of exasperation.

''Hi Finnick, i'm _so_ glad you could come!'' She whispered breathlessly.

The girl's eyes were practically raping his friend and he felt a flash of annoyance. Cashmere, was very pretty. The term blonde bombshell seemed to fit her to a tee. But the way she was hanging off of the handsome Victor, showed that she was just as much of a sucker as anyone else that fell for Finnick's charms. Peeta, snorted in amusement. He sincerely hoped that Finnick, didn't try bringing her back to their apartment.

''Hi there, you must be Finnick's friend?'' A smooth voice greeted him. Peeta, looked away from the scene of imminent molestation and turned to face the man talking to him. Hmm Gloss, was kind of yummy.

''Yep that's me!'' Peeta, agreed smiling with a hint of flirtation. He was kind of shocked at his own actions, but he was here to have fun.

Gloss, grinned back at him and held out a hand to shake. Before Peeta, could grasp the offered appendage Finnick, beat him to it.

''Hey Gloss! How ya doin?'' Finnick, greeted him. He shook the other man's hand enthusiastically. A little bit too enthusiastically.

''Um hey Finnick.'' Gloss, replied somewhat hesitantly. The way he shook his hand slightly after it was released, was a telling sign of why.

''Oh i'm sorry, let me introduce you!'' Finnick, exclaimed as if just noticing that they hadn't met one another.

''This is Peeta, my boyfriend.'' The Victor introduced. Gloss, didn't bat an eye but Cashmere, looked like someone had pissed in her cereal.

Finnick, threw an arm around Peeta's shoulders, hugging him close. The way he grinned at the two siblings seemed slightly forced, but they didn't seem to notice.

''Nice to meet you Peeta.'' Gloss, said warmly. Cashmere, seemed to be judging him with her eyes and whatever she found seemed to displease her.

''Hi.'' The girl snapped. Peeta, smiled at her sweetly. Suck it bitch.

''So did you two have trouble getting in?'' Gloss, inquired as he stepped up to order some drinks.

''Nah Peeta Bread, knows the owner so we got straight in.'' Finnick, explained. Gloss', lips quirked in amusement at hearing Peeta's nickname. A quick glare though, was enough to keep him from commenting.

''You know Seneca Crane?'' Cashmere, demanded.

''Yes, what of it?'' Peeta, sneered. The girl shrugged, feigning nonchalance but it was clear she was shocked by the fact.

Fortunately their evening picked up after that, when they had a few drinks and got to dancing. Once Cashmere, had some other men paying attention too her she was a lot more tolerable. Peeta, met some other students from the college Finnick, was attending who seemed nice enough. His partner though, had been monopolising most of Peeta's attention. He didn't know why he was acting so possessive and needy all of a sudden. He wouldn't even let Peeta, sit anywhere other than his lap. But considering they were 'dating' it didn't seem so strange to the others.

''I'm gonna go dance.'' Peeta, declared as he rose from his Finnick, shaped seat.

''Want me to come?'' Finnick, offered. Peeta, smirked at the innuendo but declined, claiming that he'd be fine on his own.

Finnick, seemed reluctant to let him out of his clutches when he was more than a little bit drunk. So Peeta, promised that he'd stay just in sight. That seemed to appease the older boy, so the blonde gave him a heated kiss and skipped off to get his groove on. Finnick, was left gaping after him, torn between shock and arousal. Now Peeta, just had to find someone to get down and dirty with, to see how long it took Finnick, to flip out.

* * *

They strolled up to the club, flanked by their usual group of flunkies. Cato, was eager to blow off some steam and was dragging Marvel, in his wake. Clove, and Glimmer, skipped along ahead of them with Treasure, who's father owned the place.

''Hiya Larry!'' The girls greeted, in tandem. The bouncer grinned at them cheekily.

''Hello there boys and girls.'' The hulking man boomed.

''Is my daddy in tonight?'' Treasure, questioned the man.

He shook his head in response, but assured the girl that he'd tell Mr. Crane of their presence. After they were ushered inside, completely skipping the cue, they immediately began looking for who they were meeting.

''Did Cash, and Gloss, say where they'd be?'' Marvel, queried.

''Nope, just that they were gonna be here with some friends.'' Glimmer, replied absently as she searched the room.

''Who cares, they'll turn up eventually, let's go get blitzed!'' Clove, cheered as she raced towards the bar.

Cato, prowled after her, glaring at anyone who gave his cousin lingering looks. Marvel, made to move after them when he caught sight of a head of blonde hair. He instantly recognized Cashmere, and her brother but he followed his friends to the bar first. Before he could bring them to the group's attention Glimmer, saw them first.

The girl squealed, before darting towards her older siblings and hugging them tightly. They seemed just as thrilled to see their little sister, even though they'd only been together three or four days ago. Marvel, grinned when Thresh, approached and pressed a drink into his hand.

''Thanks dude!'' He said with gratitude. Thresh, as usual merely nodded rather than giving a verbal response.

''Let's join the party!'' Cato, crowed with a beer already in hand.

The group moved towards the table and greeted the former Panem, students with almost as much enthusiasm as Glimmer, had.

''Hey guys! How's tricks?'' Gloss, beamed.

''Can't complain.'' Marvel, offered casually.

''Good stuff. You already know everyone here...Oh! Except Finnick.'' Gloss, exclaimed as he looked around the table before seizing hold of someone and dragging him forward.

''Kiddies, this is my new friend Finnick. Finnick, these are the kiddies!'' Gloss, introduced.

Marvel, was pretty sure he heard peoples jaws hitting the floor, including his own. Gloss, himself was very good looking. But his new friend was absolutely drool worthy.

''Yummy!'' Glimmer, purred.

Apparently Cato, agreed with her if the groaning noise he made was anything to go by. The bronze haired Adonis in front of them, looked at them for a moment with wide eyes. But the look was gone and replaced with a charming smile before Marvel, could analyse it.

''Hi there. Nice to meet you, but I better get going. It's getting pretty late!'' The man apologised.

Gloss, looked at him incredulously.

''It's barely ten o'clock. And don't you need to grab your boyfriend first?'' The platinum blonde asked him.

Finnick, smiled sheepishly.

''Right...good point, I'd better go and find him before-''

''Finny!'' A voice squealed, as a blur shot passed them and latched onto Cato's arm.

''Finny, some guy touched my butt! Like, with his hands. And I was all like 'rude!' because he didn't even buy me a drink first or anything and...wait your not Finny.'' The newcomer stated blinking blearily up at Cato.

Marvel, for his part was stupefied, but from the reactions of the others they clearly didn't recognize the boy.

''I'll be whoever you want me to be baby.'' Cato, rumbled. He didn't know where the little blonde had appeared from but suddenly his night was looking better.

''Peeta?'' Marvel, blurted. The new student blinked in surprise and stared at Marvel, for a moment before his eyes widened in recognition.

''Marvel! Finny, he's the guy from today! Did I mention he was nice? Coz he is nice and he has a really nice ass too...and you're still not Finny.'' Peeta, began explaining to Cato, who looked highly amused.

Marvel, grinned at Peeta's description of him. Clearly he'd made an impression on the other boy.

''Wow, you have _really_ nice arms! I bet you could pick me up!'' Peeta, told Cato. The blonde then lifted his arms in a 'carry me' motion.

Cato's smirk was absolutely predatory.

''I'm sure I could.'' He growled.

Finnick, stepped forward and pulled the blonde against him, eyeing him carefully.

''How much have you had? You weren't this drunk ten minutes ago.'' Finnick, protested.

Peeta, shrugged uncaringly.

''I dunno, don't remember.'' He claimed.

Finnick, rolled his eyes.

''Great, your completely trashed.'' The man groaned.

''I'm really horny too!'' Peeta, informed him.

Marvel, opened his mouth to comment on that but Cato, got there first.

''Aww, you poor thing. Want me to take care of that for you?'' Cato, crooned.

Peeta, beamed at him.

''Nah, I've already had about as many blow jobs as I can handle.'' The boy giggled.

Marvel, snorted in amusement. He was fairly certain that Peeta, was talking about the drink but Cato, didn't seem to get that.

''You could always give me one.'' Cato, offered.

Peeta, cocked his head in thought before nodding.

''Okey dokey!'' He chirped.

Cato's eyes sparkled with glee.

''Hells yeah!'' He celebrated.

''Oh no you don't!'' Finnick, cut in pulling Peeta, firmly into his arms.

''Hey, the guy can do what he wants. What are you, his brother?'' Cato, snarled at the interference.

''Nope, i'm his boyfriend.'' Finnick, sneered.

''Mr. Snuggles _really_ doesn't like him.'' Peeta, informed them.

Marvel, was hit by a brief flash of jealousy. Peeta, had a boyfriend? That was so unfair, he'd obviously be better off with Marvel. He was just as good looking as that Finnick, guy was!

''What the fuck is Mr. Snuggles?'' Clove, butted in.

**AN/ Where would people like this to go? Tell me your desires, no matter how filthy they are.**


End file.
